


Den Of Cats

by Beauty_Before_Chaos



Category: The Owl House
Genre: A Mild Catra Resembling Character, Action, Adventure, Angst, Catra(She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magicat, Multi, Romance, Witces, catra - Freeform, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Before_Chaos/pseuds/Beauty_Before_Chaos
Summary: Moving back home after weeks of searching for her missing fiancé, Bex Noceda was horribly consumed by feelings of hurt and distrust, even as her family tried to help her recover. Discovering an open gateway to another dimension may be just what she was looking for after she and her younger sister, Luz Noceda meet a mysterious grey-haired witch named Eda. The world showed much promise for the two and lead them to stay against better judgment.With each passing day, a new mystery is uncovered, and more questions are rising that the answers needed. Everything changes when Bex turns from the people supporting her to chase after a darker, much more dangerous lead. With darkness closing in each step she takes, guided only by a hand of manipulation and a light sparked by desperate lies, Luz and Bex can only pray to be reunited.Things aren't always as they seem on the Boiling Isles and with the two young human's at the wheel, they are about to uncover a much more sinister hierarchy going on in the kingdoms affairs.
Relationships: Lilith/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Summary; Bex and Luz have been living with Eda for well over a week know. Eda decides to confront Bex on the secrets she's been hiding after dropping Luz off at school. The two make an agreement to start inducting basic magic lessons for Bex at The Owl House.

  
Bex hated lying to her mother. Any reasonable child would undoubtedly be appalled by the idea of making their caretaker worry for their safety, however, it seems in this situation, voiding the truth was necessary. Still, that didn't ease the guilt and shame gnawing at the seems of her heart as she gazed down at her dimly lit phone screen.

Letting out a sigh of disdain, the brunette slowly sat up from her laid back position on the bed, beating off any dust or crumbs that may have been stowing away on her comforter. Her feet pressed against the old wooden floor softly as she stood up and stretched her arms, letting out a soft groan of relief hearing her joints pop one after another, and steadily she paced out of the room, down stairs to the kitchen where everyone else resided.

"Hey Bex!" Luz chirped brightly without turning to her as she scribbled a small symbol on the sheet of paper on her note pad, causing the thing to crumple up and transform into a small ball of light. Luz had been practicing magic for close to two weeks now, and never ceased to surprise her sister, or the older witch Eda that had offered then a home. 

Bex herself never bothered to take up learning, and acted mostly disinterested in the thought of magic. No, not disinterested, Eda noted, more like nervous, hesitant, and melancholy. Probably out of fear of failure of something trivial like that, she thought. It was undoubtedly suspicious to Eda, but she never pushed the human girl out of respect.

"Hey kid, I was just about to take Luz to school." Eda crones with a small smirk before sipping from a small white mug, her other hand resting on the counter as she glanced at her. Bex always had a gloomy air to her, even if she wasn't visibly frowning. Luz has explained that, just before they came here, Bex had lost her fiancé to 'mysterious circumstances' left unresolved. "You should walk with us. I have a few errands to run and I need someone to help make sure King doesn't go plotting the destruction of the children's playground again."

Bex looked stiff for several moments, rubbing her arm softly before she took a seat on the stool beside Luz, seeming to shrug softly. "I don't really want to be in the way of anything, it's probably best if I stayed here."

Eda laughed softly before turning her head towards the self proclaimed King of Demons, watching him toss around and attack the lifeless stuffed creations brought over from the human world. Luz nudged Bex quickly before shoving her small notepad into her backpack, pulling the bag over her shoulder and hopping up.

"No way, you won't be in the way! Come on really, you absolutely /have/ to see the school I'm going to, it's like a castle; We even get fancy cowls!" The younger girl sang softly before flipping a small black hood over her head and grinning with vibrant optimism. Chuckling softly, Bex rolled her eyes playfully before nodding her head in agreement, making Luz beam with excitement.

Within the next few moments they were out the door, and Luz was rushing inside the large palace-esque school, being met by friends and other classmates before a loud bell rang. Eda and Bex began walking back in silence, King ahead of them by about four foot, and suddenly the silence broke.

"I saw the Palisman's in your room last night," Eda began, her face drawn into a natural expression as Bex turned to her, her eyes small and distant. "That staff didn't always belong to you. It was your fiancé's, wasn't it?"

Sweating it was alarming enough to be confronted about the palisman she totes around with her, but for such an accusation to be made so boldly completely broke her mask of calmness and provoked her to desperation.

"Yes. Her name was Alura. She binded Takara to me the night she disappeared, the night she left me." Bex explained, her voice shaken, still holding its soft tune like honey and velvet as she spoke. 

Eda debates ending the conversation there, but decided against it, nodding her head as she continued to speak.

"I knew Alura. We were friends, actually. Judging by your lack of surprise when arriving here, and your eagerness to stay, I'd say she's brought you here before, am I right?" Eda inquired, clutching her own magic staff close to her as they walked, not waiting for an answer before continuing. "I'm not daft kid, I knew you were hiding something from the moment you set foot here. I'm not going to press you for answers, just know that if you ever need to talk to someone who knew her, I'm always here to listen."

It was true. Eda and Alura were friends when attending Hexide school. Alura was originally in the Emperor's Coven before she left the Boiling Isles to "discover the world outside their own" and find a new wonder. Eda never thought that Alura would have ended up with someone so small and fragile. She could only imagine what happened to her after her disappearance.

"Do you know how to use it?" Eda asked quickly, holding her gaze in the horizon as King eagerly jumped and muttered to himself, kicking around a small ball before turning and crawling up Eda's leg to perch on her shoulder, making her smile before turning her attention back to Bex. "The staff, I mean."

"Kind of? It depends on what you mean by use it; Professionally, no, I'd never be able to win a fight with it. However I do know how to caste a few spells with it here and there." Bex spoke softly before reaching out and scratching behind King's ears, making him snicker. 

Several moments passed in silence before Eda furrowed her brows and sighed, speaking up again. "I think it's time you learned some basic magic lesson, starting with the magic in your staff-.. Meet me back at The Owl House in an hour, and try to be opportunistic."

Bex stood in surprise for several moments, stopping in her tracks while Eda and King loved ahead of her, Eda turning back to look at her with a smirk before offering a small wink, and continued to walk towards the market.

"Yes Ma'am."


	2. Hiatus Notice

Hey everyone, unfortunately I’ve decided to announce a hiatus until further notice. I still intend to update every now and then, but there are some other projects I want to work on and I won’t have time to do everything at once. I hope you all understand, I don’t know when the next chapter will be out but I’ll try very hard to get it to you all soon!


End file.
